akuma de sourou
by 0o0khris0o0
Summary: mimi,quien es una chica bastante timida, reune el valor de entragar una carta a su amor, pero sin querer se la entrega a otro chico ,yamato ishida,quien le dice que sea su exclava, si no la carta sera enseñada a todo el mundo ¿que ara la pobre mimi?


Hola! Bueno antes de nada quería decir que este fic esta basado en un manga, y espero que os guste a todos!

-ba, bla bla- …………… diálogos

-_blablabla- ------------- pensamientos_

……………………………..…………………………………

La suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado, así que, espero que me suceda algún milagro algún día

-¡ahí viene!-dice una chica de pelirroja agachada en el suelo detrás de una pared-

-objetivo divisado a las 12 en punto-dice la misma chica al ver a un chico de pelo marrón acercarse a ellas con un mp3 puesto

-yo… ¡no puedo, creo que me da a dar algo!-dice una chica de pelo castaño ondulado sosteniendo una carta

-¡ten confianza en ti misma mimi! –dice otra chica, con el pelo púrpura

-ve mimi! –le dice la chica pelirroja empujando a mimi hacia el chico- ¡corre a sus brazos!

-ah! Taichi, me gustas por favor acepta esto! –le dice sin mirarle a la cara extendiendo los brazos para entregarle la carta

-ah!- exclaman las otras dos chicas sorprendidas detrás de la pared

Mientras tanto Mimi va levantando la cara, llevándose la sorpresa del que el chico al que esta entregando la carta no es Taichi, si no otro, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que la mira inexpresivo

-"_quien es el?"-_piensa Mimi sonrojada al verle la cara- "_ah! Taichi!" _–vuelve a pensar al ver a taichi pasando al lado tarareando una canción

-estupida – dice el chico rubio, y mimi sorprendida echa a correr

-"_no! Dios mío, ¡la he cagado_, _que vergüenza"-_ mientras corre sora y miyako miran flipadas la escena

- eh?-dice el chico mirando hacia el suelo y agachándose a recoger la carta que estaba que se le había caído a mimi

………………………..………………………….

- ¡eres una idiota! - le regaña sora a mimi

-¿Quién se confundiría entre su enamorado y un extraño? – le dice miyako sentada en una silla con una gotita en la frente

- eso fue por que estaba muy nerviosa ¡ni lo pese y corrí hacia allí!-dice mimi abrazando sus piernas encima de un pupitre

- ¡no podías ser mas estupida!-le grita sora con una venita en la frente

- y la persona con la que te has confundido era de primer año, yamato ishida-le dice miyako con la mano levantada

-¿Quién es el? ¿es famoso? "_De primer año, eso es que es más pequeño que nosotras"_

-el es el único hijo del director y también el tío mas problemático, la gente le llama "el príncipe encantador" ¡además también tiene el apoyo de la población femenina en este colegio!

- me ha llamado estupida el chico mas popular de este colegio, realmente soy…-empieza a decir mimi con un aura negra alrededor

-¿y que? ¡No te van a colgar ni nada de eso!-intenta animarle sora –vamos, anímate y confiésate una vez mas ¿si?

-si…si… ¿si?-dice mimi, entonces se queda de piedra con la boca abierta

- ¿q-que, pasa mimi? –le pregunta sora

-¡DIOS, LA CARTA NO ESTA!

-¿eh? ¿eh? ¡IMBECIL! – le grita sora con calaveras en los ojos

……………………………..………………………………..

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No esta aquí-se pregunta mimi tras haber mirado en donde había echado a correr- y sora y miyako ya se han ido a casa

-"_¡si alguien la coge y la lee… mi nombre esta claramente escrito en ella! Dios… ¿¡que podría hacer!?" –_

-"_tengo que encontrarla pronto" –_ pensaba mimi mientras buscaba entre la hierba con cascadas en los ojos

-¿tachikawa? –le pregunta un chico a sus espalda que había ido a recoger un balón de fútbol que habían tirado por ahí-

_-"¡taichi!"- _piensa mimi sorprendida al reconocer al chico

- tu eres tachikawa de nuestra clase… ¿verdad?-le pregunta taichi con el balón cogido por debajo del brazo- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿eh? haciendo…hay algo…estoy buscando…césped…-dice mimi sonrojada de vergüenza

-oh…_ "¿césped?"_-piensa taichi extrañado-pero es ya muy tarde, mejor vete temprano a casa

-s-si, tienes razón, "_¡Wa! ¡Ahora debe pensar que soy rara!"_

- ¡capitán! El entrenador te esta llamando –grita un chico desde la puerta del gimnasio

-bueno, ten cuidado –se despide taichi

-ah, ok, ¡a-adiós! – se despide mimi sonrojada

-"_esta es la primera vez que he hablado con el, wah sabe mi nombre, ¡y me dijo ten cuidado!"!- _empieza a pensar mimi ilusionada y dando saltos de alegría – "_ruego que la carta, se la haya llevado el viento hasta un lugar muy lejano" – _piensa mimi mientras es observada por la sombra de un chico

………………………………………_..…………………_

-ya he llegado a casa- dice mimi, habriendo la puerta

-¡wah!-exclaman mimi y su madre al toparse cara a cara al abrir la puerta

-me has asustado, hoy llegas un poco tarde a casa –dice la madre de mimi

-si, un poco tarde… ¿vas a alguna parte mama?-le pregunta mimi al ver a su madre arreglada

-si ¡a una cita!

-q-que!

-mimi, tu también deberías echarte novio –le dice su madre sonriendo mientras sale a la calle

-¡eh! ¡Cállate!

-me voy, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta

-tu…dejas a tu querida hija, mientras sales con alguien por ahí

- ¡Jesús! Que madre tan poco común…_ "papa murió hace 8 años… aunque eso no me afecta, que lata, ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar la carta? Lo primero será ir pronto al colegio, la encontrare como sea"_

…………………….………………………………

Ya por la mañana mimi, fue temprano al colegio, con una cazadora puesta encima del uniforme, pues hacia mucho frió

-¿eh? ¿Quien esta ahí? –se pregunta mimi al ver a una persona de pie frente a ella- "_¡el chico de ayer!" – _se sorprende de ver al rubio mirándola y echa a correr

_-_encontraste los que estabas buscando, mimi tachikawa-dice matt con la carta en la mano

_-_mi carta, e-eso es mío, ¡muchas gracias! –Le dice sonriendo- _ "dios mío la encontré, es un buen chico después de todo" _

_-_¿Por qué? –dice sonriendo y levantando la carta impidiendo que la pudiera coger

-ah… ¿Por qué? –pregunta mimi sorprendida con una gota cayendo por su cara

-no seas idiota, ¿Por qué iba a venir aquí tan temprano solo para devolverte tu carta? Le dice conservando la sonrisa – convierte en mi esclava

-_eh, _vamos no bromees con esas cosas, revuélveme mi carta "_no tiene corazón"_

-creo que no te das cuenta de cómo esta la situación –dice ya serio – tengo en mi poder esta carta que es escrito a tu querido capitán de fútbol, podría hacer cientos de copias de ella y ponerla en el tablón de anuncios

-que…-dice mimi pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-soy yamato ishida de primero, clase 8, pero me puedes llamar matt, ¡mimi-chan!-dice mientras se va

-eh-dice flipando- ¿mimi-chan?

………………………..……………………………..

**clase 8….**

Ante mimi se presenta la imagen de esa clase toda desordenada, y llena de gente muy rara

-matt quien es esta chica?dice un chico con un raro peinado con rizos y un signo pintado en la frente

-¿ya tes has ligado a otra? –le pregunta un chico con un chubasquero con la capucha en forma de pato, que solo se le podía ver los ojos y la nariz

- ¡esta temblando! –dice otro con unas tiritas puestas en la cara y con greñas en vez de pelo

-"_¿Qué es esto un zoo?"-_piensa mimi flipando con estos personajes

-ella es mimi-chan, tan solo decidle lo que queráis y ella os complacerá-dice matt

-"_no debo mirarles"-_piensa mimi, mientras el tío de la greñas discute con otro chico que tenia puesta unas gafas de natación

-déjame ver tu ropa interior –le dice el chico de la cabeza de pato

-¡que!-dice pegándole en la cabeza

- no puede, mimi solo me obedece a mi –dice matt, que estaba sentado encima de un pupitre

…………………..………………………

-¡que estupida eres! ¿Qué demonio era eso? –le dice sora cruzada de brazos

-yo también lo creo, pero estoy muy asustada de ese yamato-dice mimi recostada sobre su pupitre con lagrimas en los ojos

-he oído que esos chico de la clase 8, son los mas problemáticos del colegio y que no pueden controlarlos –dice miyako sentada de piernas cruzada sobre se mesa

-es un lugar sin ley, el líder de esa clase es yamato ishida, las chicas a las que el ha echado ojo, no importan si no son de esta colegio, quedan atrapadas en esa clase para siempre hasta que ellas no aguanten mas y se vuelvan locas

-¡por que me ha tocado a mi!-dice mimi llorando y cogiendose la cabeza

-¡eres una cobarde ese novato te tiene en la palma de la mano! ¡Recuperare esa carta! –dice sora con una venita en la frente

-¡sora! ¡Mi mejor amiga!-dice mimi conmocionada

-se va a cagar –dice sora mientras van a la clase 8

-¿Qué? Me estoy cambiando- dice matt que tenia la camisa quietada

-"_enséñale quien manda sora" –_piensa mimi escondida detrás de miyako

-es un honor para mi entregártela para que te sirva, aunque es un poco terca… -dice sora con la cara roja empujando a mimi hacia matt

-"_que mono"-_pensaba miyako tocándose la cara con las manos

-¡esperad!-grita mimi mientras que es llevada por matt al interior de la clase

- "¡_es totalmente diferente a lo que pensábamos! Yo no me pregunto por que le llaman príncipe encantador" -_.piensan sora y miyako con la cara roja y con baba cayendo por la boca

…………………………….………………………………

-"¡_por que tengo que estar en la misma clase que los de primero! Y encima teniendo que tomar apuntes pare ese, esta encantado" – _piensa mimi con lagrimas en los ojos sentada mirando alrededor con un montón de gente por ahí haciendo el burro y matt sentado con los pies en la mesa de lo mas tranquilo

-¿hm? ¿Por qué hay una chica aquí? ¿¡Quien la trajo!? –pregunta el profesor

-"_¡genial se ha dado cuanta! ¡Ayúdeme profesor!"-_piensa mimi con un deje de esperanza

_-_¡profesor, matt la trajo aquí!-dice un chico

-el estupido hijo del director! –dice otro mientras matt balanceaba suavemente sobre la silla

-eh… así que has sido tu ishida… saluda a tu padre de mi parte –le dice el profesor con miedo – entonces empecemos la clase

-"_¿¡pero…que!?"-_piensa mimi sorprendidapor el profesor – "_será pelota" _

-no te esfuerces, no hay nadie que pueda prohibirme nada-dice matt cayendo hacia delante de repente

-¿ah?, eh tu, que quieres –le pregunta mimi

-nada, solo es por diversión y para incomodar a las chicas-dice matt apoyando la cara en una mano

-"_¡Que monstruo!" _

……………………………………………………...

Por el largo pasillo del colegio, mimi, venia cargada de bolsas de comida

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que vivir así? –Pensaba mimi para si, a la vez que caía al suelo por la pierna de una chica -¡wah! Ouch… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para estar al lado de yamato-sama? Acaso estas tonteando con el –le dice una chica con el pelo pelirrojo

-¿ah?-susurra mimi sorprendida – "_¿yamato-sama?"_

_-_¿no lo entiendes? ¿Quieres ser el juguete de yamato-sama? ¡Tú no reúnes los requisitos! Pronto se cansara de ti, así que ¡aléjate de yamato-sama! –le vuelve a decir la misma chica

-"_espera un momento, por que tengo que pasar por todo esto…"_-piensa mimi todavía en el suelo _–"¡que demonios…! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!"_ ¡Esto me desagrada más que a ti! Si tan solo me devolviera la carta, entonces yo-le grita mimi

-… ¿carta?-dice la chica pelirroja

-ey, ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Tachikawa!-dice tai al ver que a mimi tirada en el suelo y a dos chicas intimidándola

- "¡_taichi!" _

-¿estas bien? ¿Te han echo algo? –le pregunta tai agachándose para ayudarla

-nada…eh-eh… estoy bien "_que vergüenza" – _dice mimi con la cara roja mientras las otras dos chicas se dan la vuelta y se van

-he oído a unos de mis amigos que estas haciendo recados a los de primero-le dice tai

-n-no es eso, hay muchas razones…yo estoy bien

-desconozco las razones que tienes, pero si no quieres hacerlo, deberías dejarlo bien claro

-"_¿esta preocupado por mi?"- _piensa mimi sonrojada- si gracias…-le dice mimi mientras la misma chica de antes le mira desde atrás de una pared

-"_es cierto… ¡tengo que confesarme a taichi una vez mas! Tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos, ahora no tengo por lo que estar asustada… a sido mi miedo lo que me ha llevado a que el me controlase" _

………………………….……………………………

-¿vas a confesarte a ese capitán?-le pregunta matt apoyado en su pupitre leyendo un libro- ¿estas segura que puedes hacerlo

-¡p-por supuesto! ¡Así que ya no puedes amenazarme mas!-le dice mimi con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla- ¡ya no escucho mas sus ordenes!

-mmm…bien – dice matt

-b-bien, ¡me voy!-dice mimi todavía con nerviosismo

-¡guau! ¡Mimi-chan es agresiva! –dice el chico de las gafas de buceo puestas

Entonces mimi sale de la clase topándose con la misma chica de antes que estaba entrando

-¡ah, rika-chan! –la saluda el chico del impermeable de pato

-yamato-sama te he cocinado algunas galletas ¡vamos a comerlas!-le dice rika a matt

-no gracias, además ¿no te dije que no me llamaras así?-le dice matt sin mirarla

-¿no me digas que estas enfadado?-le pregunta el chico de las gafas

-no lo estoy

………………………………………………….

-"_esta vez tengo que confesarme"-_piensa mimi a la mañana siguiente al entrar al colegio- ¿ah?

- ¡buenas!-saluda tai que encuentra con ella

-b-buenas, que, ¿no practicas esta mañana?-le pregunta mimi sonrojada- _que mono _

-si, es que el equipo de volleyball tiene un campeonato, y tienen ocupado el gimnasio entero

-o bueno, por lo menos os lo tomáis bien –dice mimi – "_wah, esto es maravilloso, poder hablar con tai sin problemas" _oh, si… taichi, esta tarde…-empieza mimi toda roja

-¿hm?

-¡la parejita yendo juntos al colegio! –dice un chico dentro de la clase

-que guay tai, ¡eres muy popular!-dice otro

-tai, mimi dijo que le gustas mucho cuando juegas al fútbol-dice el primer chico señalando un papel que había colgado en un tablón

-"¿_eh? que…mi carta…"-_piensa mimi horrorizada a la vez que corre a quitar la carta-_maldición, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

-¡cerrad el pico! Estáis actuando como imbeciles. Que estupidez. ¡Tachikawa!-grita tai al ver que mimi empieza a correr

-ah, ¿mimi…?-dice sora al ver a mimi correr

-¡tachikawa!-grita tai saliendo a la puerta de la clase

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿!que ha pasado?! –le dice sora a tai

……………………………..……………………………..

-"_que cruel… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esto a mi_-piensa mimi llorando a la vez que corre , entonces recuerda las palabras de tai "_por que nadie puede prohibirme hacer lo que yo quiera"- no se lo perdonare , ¡jamas!-_ piensa mimi mientras que corre ha la clase de tai

-ah… ¡mimi-chan ha vuelto!-dice el chico de las gafas de surfeo, pero entonces mimi pasa de su lado y le golpea a matt una bofetada, haciendo que este quede sorprendido y todos sus compañeros también

-ey, ¿Qué estas haciendo…?-le dice matt con furia

-¡venga ya, fuiste ti quien puso mi carta en el tablón ¡¿verdad?!-le dice mimi enfadada tirando la carta encima de su mesa- jugar con migo de esa manera, ¿te sientes satisfecho ahora? ¡Eres muy raro! ¡Debe haber algo mal en tu cerebro! Tu… es por nunca antes te ha gustado nadie ¡que haces cosas como esta! Los sentimientos de una persona, ¡no son para jugar con ellos!-le dice mimi mientras matt la mira serio

-…………….¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme? Cualquier cosa que desee la consigo, solo es un consejo que te doy –le dice matt con una sonrisa malvada

_-"¿eh? ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?-_piensa mimi a la vez que sale corriendo de la clase

- ¡tachikawa!

- taichi – dice mimi al encontrarse con tai – **"**_que estupidez" –_recuerda mimi lo que dijo tai cuando lo de la carta

-s-siento que, te hayas visto envuelto en esto, te he causado un montón de problemas-le dice tratando de sonreír pero se le escapan algunas lágrimas- lo siento, soy tan tonta…

-yo…yo no pienso que me ayas causado ningún problema- le dice tai ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas

-¿he?-susurra mimi sonrojada aceptando el pañuelo

-ah…-dice tai nervioso- ¡es hora de ir a clase! ¡Vamos date prisa!

-eh… tai, la clase no es en esa dirección….

…………………………………….…………………………

-¿eh?, ¡eso es genial mimi!-le dice sora- probablemente ahora os llevéis mejor

-todavía no lo se, quizás solo le di pena al verme llorar y eso

-no digas eso, esto es genial, cuando oí que tu carta estaba en el tablón no imagine que las cosas terminaran de esta manera –le dice sora sonriendo

-ese…yamato me dijo "solo es un consejo que te doy"-le dice mimi a sora preocupada

-de cualquier modo solo te lo dijo, ya no tiene nada con lo que chantajearte ¿Qué podría usar contra ti? Lo más importante es que vosotros ya no tenéis ningún tipo de relación, además estáis en cursos diferentes

- si tienes razón…-dice mimi ya sonriendo contenta

-"_no debería preocuparme de nada" _ya estoy en casa, ¡wah! ¡Que!-grita mimi sorprendida al ver que al entrar a su casa le caen un montón de confeti y al ver a su madre tan contenta

-mimi, ya estas en casa-le dice su madre con un sombrerito de fiesta puesto en la cabeza

-¿hm? ¿Mama? ¿Por qué estas tan feliz…? ¿Y que haces con un sombrero?

- ¡dada! ¡Mira, mira! –le dice enseñándole la mano donde había un precioso anillo

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo has robado de algún sitio?

-no tonta… ¡me ha pedido que nos casemos!-le dice muy ilusionada

-pedido… ¡¿ te ha pedido que te cases con el?! – le grita mimi flipada

…………………………………………………………..

Mimi estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, que estaba repleta de comida

-_"¡que cambio tan enorme! Ella ha aceptado su anillo, eso significa que esta planeando casarse otra vez ¿una fiesta? Incluso hay sushi_-piensa mimi al ver la mesa repleta de alimentos

-¿no te he contado quien era mi novio? Es un cliente habitual de donde trabajo (un almacén) aunque va a ser duro, es un hombre muy caballeroso y muy gentil también-le dice su madre como estando en las nubes- Mimi tu estas acuerdo en esto ¿verdad?

-pero… tu de repente me bienes con esto, y todavía no le he visto

-ah… el es alguien que conoces

-¿ah?-dice mimi a la vez que su madre le pone otro gorrito

- ¡por que es el director de tu colegio!-entonces tocan a la puerta y su madre se levanta a abrir- ¡pasa, pasa!

- "_¿director?_-se pregunta mimi pensativa- "_me pregunto que clase de persona es el, ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, debe ser mayo si es el director, ¡mama es sorprendente!...pero_- entonces la imagen de matt a la cabeza- _¡el es el hijo del directo!" _¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿¡Mama?! "¿_esto no es real verdad? _

_-_ven a saludar, es el hijo del hombre con quien voy a casarme-le dice su madre quien estaba al lado de matt- yamato ishida

- ¡ah! – Dice mimi sorprendida y horrorizada-_ ¿¡como ha podido ocurrir esto!?_

- ¡el es el futuro hermano de mimi! ¡Cuidaos el uno del otro!-le dice su madre cogiendose las manos

-¡encantado de conocerte, "hermanita" ¡-le dice matt con una sonrisa

-"_si esto es una pesadilla, por favor, quiero despertarme-_piensa mimi con los ojos muy abiertos muy sorprendida y con cierto pánico

Hola!!!! Bueno ya he terminado el primer capitulo, Espero que os haya gustado ha todos, y no os olvidéis de dejar review, bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capi!


End file.
